


Snowing

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Gen, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Mates, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Sick Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills and one particular supernatural creature is affected by it. More than he tries to let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part Two of Snow - a continuation (cause my sister will kill me if I don't write it) 
> 
> Note | In text, Derek is under the assigned name of Dare by Jackson - I'm not fond of Der.  
> Note | I have done my best to fix any spelling errors. Forgive me if you come across any?
> 
> EnJOY

EnJOY

A soft whine fell from Jackson's parted lips as the wind whipped around him once more. Such cruelty, have never been seen as that of the cold that taunted the cold-blooded creatures mercilessly.  He sniffled quietly and shook his head. "Fuck you," he muttered under his breath as he stalked down the dark alley. His eyes were dark, slanted the ugly yellow casting an unholy glow in the darkness that seemed to surround him. "Fuck you all." 

His fingers hurt, numbed slightly by the cold, as the claws pressed against the inside of the tips of his fingers. The black and green translucent scales fluttered on his skin as if breathing on their own. Jackson's lips curled, white teeth lengthening, sharpening. 

Fucking pixies.

Jackson hisses. His shoulders rose upward closing around the sides of his neck as he hissed once more. The scales fluttered again. 

Fucking glittering fucking pixies.

He was cold and wet. Yes, you heard right. Fucking wet. The dammed pixies thought it was  _cute. Funny._  Yes, it was completely and utterly funny to drench him in cold water while it was fucking colder than Poseidon's balls. 

Fuck you glittering pixies.

Jackson wanted Derek. And maybe a cuddle, also involving some of Stiles' famous hot chocolate. He hissed in the night air. He wanted to kill. "Where are you? Fucking little disco ball." He growled out, hissed out? It was hard to tell after a while. Being the only lizard surrounded by wolves was bound to lead to some identity issues surrounding animal sounds when angry.

"Jackson?" Isaac questioned, golden eyes glowing brightly as he kept pace with the lizard. "Maybe we shouldn't taunt it." He kept his voice soft while trying to reason with the lizard-out creature beside him.

Jackson hissed in reply. "Fucking twilight-obsessed  _fairy_." He muttered. He’d been around Lydia and Allison if he was starting to remember Twilight. “Shitward wannabe.”

"Seriously!" Isaac whispered. He shook his head. "Come on momma." He tried a different tactic. It worked nine out of ten times. He was the puppy of the pack and since Jackson was technically the mom - since he was Derek's mate, it just made sense. 

His shoulders sagged as he stopped. Jackson took a deep breath and let the lizard aspects fade to the back. "I'm cold. I want to go home and change."

"I know." Isaac mumbled and edged closer while nuzzling against Jackson. "Come on, Scott's found it." Isaac pulled away from the jock and tugged on Jackson's hand as they ran towards the direction Isaac sensed them in.

. . .

Jackson sneezed into the issue for what seemed like the twentieth time in less than three minutes. He groaned softly. A headache was forming between his eyes, curling around them. His brows furrowed at the twinge of pain that thudded continuously. He cleared his throat, coughing into his hand.

"You shouldn't go to school."

He rolled his shoulders and stayed quiet. Truthfully, Jackson didn't have much to say to the two people that had adopted him. Conversation between the three was usually void of anything meaningful - why start now?

"You are sick Jackson."

He wasn't. Jackson would know if he was sick. It was just a migraine. That was all. Nothing big. "I'm fine." He was a cold-blooded creature. Besides Jackson Whittemore didn't get sick. He never got sick. Now a migraine, that was very plausible.

"Jackson," She heaved a small sigh, eyes shimmering. "P -" She chewed on her lower lip. Legs pin straight from the high-heels and pencil skirt. Her hands were laced together in front of her waist. "Please?" Her voice was petal soft. "Stay home."

Jackson stopped at the door. His shoulders tensed, back taut and face blank of all emotion. "I'll be fine." His voice was smooth and placating. "I'll come home if it gets worse." Jackson's nose scrunched. He wasn't used to it, but it was something he was working on. After being  _attached_  to Matt . . . and Gerard - Jackson had had time to realize exactly what he was doing. Who he was . . . what he was. 

Her breath hitched. A slight smile braking out across her lips. She nodded quickly. "Okay." She nodded once more. "I can work with that." She smiled, hands out stretched, trembling. She wasn't good at this part. Never had been. Things had changed drastically after Jackson had found out about being adopted. "Thank you." She whispered. She chewed on her lower lip as she watched her son leave. She'd noticed the changes he was going through. 

And now, something had changed again. But this change seemed entirely different. Better. It was a good change. She hoped it would stay that way.

. . .

Jackson shook his head as he pulled into the Beacon Hills parking lot. He was early . . . And he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. He clear his throat. A tickle was nothing. Just some weird side affect from the migraine.

Don't look at him like that! Coughing could totally be the side affect for a migraine.  Just like sinus pressure could completely be brought on by a regular headache - utterly plausible.  He felt cold because he had been turned into a cold-blooded creature - so that was a invalid point. His nose was red because he had gotten to close to his dresser - it needed to be dusted, and until all of the dust had been pushed out. 

So in conclusion, Jackson Whittemore was not sick. Merely had a headache and a little dust inhalation.  No need to sound the alarm. 

He hiked his one shoulder strapped book bag higher up on his left shoulder and shut the door to the beloved Porsche. Another shiver racked through his body as he pulled the new - Derek said no mate of his would be without a leather jacket - leather jacket around his shoulders. And no, he did not blush nor did he flaunt the fact that the new leather jacket was actually Derek Hale's leather jacket. He breathed in, the lingering scent of his mate giving some comfort.

_Achoo!_

Jackson groaned, the damn dust must still be in his nose. He sniffled softly and covertly wiped at his nose.  He looked down at his watch - early. But could you blame him? No, no you could not. As soon as the pack  _thought_  he was sick Derek would find out, and the pack would be  _all over_ him. 

_Buzz. Buzz._

**-**

**Dare**    
 _Where are you?_

**-**

Jackson rolled his eyes as he ignored the message. He pressed the button at the top of the phone before pushing it back into his pocket. 

"Whittemore?" Harris questioned with an arched brow. "You are early." He placed his bag down on the leather rolling chair. With slow easy movements, Harris placed out the books and planner. "Good."

Jackson held in an eye roll and kept his eyes focused on his buzzing phone. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he glanced down at the message box - buzzing as another text slipped into his inbox.

"Glad you are feeling better, though I expect that phone to be put away when class starts." Harris continued. He glanced at the boy over the top of his black framed glasses. "I should assume you want to be left alone if you are here early." 

It wasn't a question. That much Jackson could tell. He didn't reply - though he was ninety percent positive that Harris knew he wouldn't.

**-**

**Dare** **  
**_Jax? Baby?_

**-**

Jackson chewed on his lower lip. A tingle settled in the back of his throat. He cleared his throat. Jackson frowned as it did nothing to deter the sensation that continued to fester. It wasn't long before he coughed. A thick hacking that rattled his lungs.

It was the weather.

Jackson Whittemore wasn't sick. He just wasn't.

He sniffled and hunched forward in his seat. A flinch traveled through his body as his forehead met the cool surface. A tingle slipped down his spine. Jackson sniffled once more and breathed in and out through his mouth - the dust just wasn't letting air through his nose.

It was the weather.

Jackson Whittemore didn't have a fever. 

He flinched as the school bell rang, dragging him from his thoughts. The stupid migraine was killing him slowly from the inside out. That much he knew.  He needed to go see a doctor after school, see if he had a chronic migraine disorder.

"Jackson?" 

He didn't bother to look up. He didn't want to deal with them. Not right now.

"Momma?" 

Jackson hissed and bared his eyes yellow and slitted, hidden from sight - but every wolf knew. That damned name.  _Mom._  He was going to kill Stilinksi. The fucking nickname was his entire fault. Isaac was in a different bracket. The curly blonde was freaking adorable with those sad puppy eyes.  _Stilinksi_  on the other hand was just an asshole. 

Stiles cackled while walking to his own seat across from Scott at the back of the room.

It took everything Jackson had not to rear back and hiss while snapping his teeth when Isaac trailed a hand down his back. He knew it was supposed to be considered comforting, a sign of affection and love. But fuck it hurt!

The damned migraine was making him sensitive to everything. 

"What's wrong?" Erica whispered to quietly for the humans around them to hear - wolves and kanima picking it up easily.  She tucked a couple strands behind her ear and glanced at Boyd with concern. "Mom?" She whispered.

Jackson stuck with ignoring those around him.

"Class." Harris stared after the second bell rang - gaining all attention of those around him.

With slow movements, Jackson picked himself up and stared straight ahead. He bit his lower lip, letting the soft thudding pain fill him as his vision blurred for a moment. This migraine really was going to be the end of him. He is by no chance saying she is right - cause she's not - but maybe, just maybe Jackson should have called in "sick". "Sick" because he was not really sick, but this migraine was getting the better of him.

_Buzz. Buzz._

**-**

**Dare**  
 _What's wrong? The pack is_  
 _concerned. I'm concerned._

**Blue Eyed Jax**  
 _I'm fine. Stop worrying so_  
 _much about everything._

**-**

Jackson rolled his eyes and covertly placed the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. _There!_ \- taking a term from Stiles' book - now Derek could stop being such a sourwolf. He frowned deeply at the spots that colored his vison.  His listening went in and out of focus as the class passed on. Jackson jumped as the bell rang.  _Time to go?_   He glanced around him. He grabbed his stuff. Jackson looked down - he hadn't even pulled out his books to pretend he was paying attention. 

Nausea rolled through his body as he stood. Black spots cluttered his vision. Jackson swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he blinked - forcing the spots away. He sniffled softly and planted his feet firmly on the ground.  _Oh no._  Chills tingled down his spine as waves of heat crashed through him.  His body tingled, pins and needles prodding at the sensitive skin.

Jackson clenched his teeth together as he took a step forward. He felt lighter, infinitely higher. Was he floating? Jackson felt like he was floating. He had to be floating. Jackson swayed on his feet - stumbling. "Guy-" He faulted, vision blackened as he lost his footing.  _Fuck._

_-_

Boyd surged forward. Arms wrapped around the blonde jock as he held him against his chest. He kept his eyes low as they glowed a bright golden hue.

Every wolf in the school froze. Hackles raised as their eye flashed brightly, claws extending and fangs protruding. Something was wrong with the alpha's mate.  Their wolves whimpered, a helpless feeling settling deep within their stomachs. They didn't know what to do. How to fix it. Their wolves whined softly as they focused on their alpha's mate.

Boyd pulled Jackson closer hugging him tightly as he sniffed against Jackson's neck.

Sick.

A growl lodged in the back of his throat as he forced control over his wolf. He wuffled softly before removing his face from their pack-mom's neck. Boyd pulled Jackson even closer as he lifted the blond of his feet - dead weight. "Grab his bag. We are taking him to Derek now." He left no room for argument, not that any of them would have argued.

.

Boyd carried the blonde jock tightly in his arms as he stepped out of the car.

"What happened?" Derek demanded, eyes a deep bloody red. Fangs protruded, pushing against his lower lip. Side burns running down to his jaw. Claws drawn and ready to spill anyone's blood.

Boyd held him out. "Sick."

Derek growled lowly.

Every wolf cringed and looked towards the ground. An unhappy alpha was never a good thing.

He pulled the out-cold jock into his arms, nuzzling against his cheek. He crooned softly in the back of his throat. Derek snuffled quietly and whimpered.  _Sickness._  It was a bitter smell. Dried lavender leaves mingled with the fresh scent of a rotting corpse. It was the worst. He would rather eat wolfsbane - have it directly injected into his veins. 

Derek pulled Jackson closer and moved towards the refurbished Hale Estate. He was aware of the pack surrounding the two as they moved towards the house. It was a pack thing. If one of them were hurt, the rest would crowd around the hurt wolf and comfort them until the hurt wolf felt better. They would care for them. Shelter them. Love them.

Derek moved through the house easily as he focused on Jackson - solely Jackson. No one else mattered at the moment. He wuffled softly against the jock's neck. "How could you have been this stupid?" He muttered lowly against his ear.

"Na stu'd." Jackson mumbled as his nose scrunched in distaste. He sniffled before burrowing closer to Derek. His nose rubbing back and forth against the elder's neck, seeking comfort.

He growled. "You're sick!" He huffed while hugging the smaller closer. "You deliberately ignored all of the signs." He reached the top of the stairs, instead of taking a left - to his personal room. Derek chose to go right. He could feel the nervous fluttering from each of his pack members. He could feel the desperation to help their alpha, to make their Alpha Mom feel better. He chose to go right, to the designated Pack Bounding room - as Stiles felt the need to dub it.

The room was large. Derek and Peter had knocked down a wall - joining two rooms together. And after much haggling - on Stiles (annoying little shit), Scott (damn puppy eyes), and Isaac (stupid kicked puppy look) - Derek had special ordered a  _huge_  bed.  The room had been painted a soft forest green, and the floors a deep cherry wooden brown - and yes Stiles did make dog jokes about the room reminding him of the forest. A large bay window had been in stalled - "Fuck you construction workers, I have werewolves" Stiles had muttered after the employee at the hardware store had made a couple underhanded comments towards him and Isaac. The large bed had been covered in a soft pale blue fitted bed sheet - the head of the bed facing the bay window. A long deep brown dresser sat along the wall on the left side between the window wall and the wall with the door - a couple blankets and long shirts, for the humans.

Derek would never admit it out loud, but it really was a Pack Bounding room. He pulled Jackson closer and snuffled quietly against his clammy skin. "Why didn't you just stay home?" He growled softly while stepping into the large room. He held in a soft chuckle at the familiar sound of Jackson faux growling as he pulled at his clothes.

"C - cold" Jackson whimpered. "No!" He clutched his arms around him to fight off Derek as he removed Jackson's clothes.

Derek crooned softly in the back of his throat as he leaned down and nuzzled Jackson's cheek. He breathed out heavily. "I need to get you out of these clothes." His nose scrunched as his eyes flashed red. "They smell like people and sickness." He snuffled softly. "I don't like it." Derek gave a short nanosecond of a ghosting smile as Jackson relented. He made quick work of their clothes - leaving boxers in place. 

The born wolves were completely fine with nudity. The bitten wolves, however, were not on the same page yet. Though, over time they would be. And then silly things like modesty and clothes would be nonexistent when it came to pack bonding. But, until then Derek and Peter would wait for the others to be comfortable. Pack was family. If there was one thing you could say about family - it would be the ability to be completely and utterly comfortable with them no matter the circumstances.

Derek's ears tweaked as he listened tot he rest of the pack slowly filing in - shedding clothes as they came. He settled in the middle of the bed. Pulling Jackson to him, Derek kept him on his back. He shuffled the cold boy to him as possible, almost laying over him. He placed his face into the junction of Jackson neck and shoulder while throwing a leg over the boy's hips. 

Jackson flinched at the searing heat the zing his system. A shiver traveled through his body, his skin tingled hyper-sensitive.

"Just rest." Derek murmured against his skin.

Isaac was the first wolf to venture onto the mattress. He moved slowly, making sure both the alphas knew he was coming. A small whine lodged in the back of his throat as he laid down on Jackson's free side and huddled close. He pressed his nose against Jackson's shoulder and placed an arm on both of his alphas. He nuzzled closer before a soft almost  _purr_  started to rumble deep in his chest.

The others were quick to join. Each curled around their alphas in some way, shape, or form. Some part of their skin touching Jackson as they sent him silent thoughts of comfort and affection.

"Where's Stiles?" Jackson couldn't help but ask. He might want to - on many occasions - push Stilinksi threw a cement wall. But Stiles was pack.

Lydia grinned slightly. "He stopped to pick you up some cold medicine. Sleep for now Momma." Her voice was petal soft as she spoke, all hushed tones and soothing syllables. She squeezed Jackson's ankle before going quiet once more.

"Okay." Jackson replied as he twisted slightly, curling into Derek more. "S' wrm." He nuzzled Derek's collarbone before heaving a deep sigh.

Derek crooned softly and pulled Jackson closer. He breathed in slowly. The scent of sickness had dulled with the scent of pack surrounding them. But he could still smell it. The abilities of a mate towards a mate was different that the abilities of a mate towards a pack. Mates were always more in tune with each other. An easy ebb and flow.

Whines, hisses, and growls were shoved at Derek as he forced Jackson to take the horrid grape flavored medicine that Stiles had brought him.  Jackson glared, eyes slitting as they yellowed. The scale like pattern fluttered across his skin.

"Just take it." Derek hissed while holding Jackson against his chest. He would have found it amusing the way Jackson seemed to press against him - instead of trying to flee - as he held out the grape flavored - if he was being truthful, week-old dead fluffy white bunnies -- "You ate Thumper!" Stiles shrieked before cackling -- tasted better. But damn it, Jackson needed to get better. Derek's wolf didn't know what to do with a sick Jackson. Though the way his words slurred and he tried to practically crawl under your skin was adorable.

Jackson huffed and finally opened his mouth. He swallowed with an audible gulp. His nose scrunched up as he whined. He twisted in Derek's embrace and wrapped his arms around the taller's broad shoulders. He pressed his face against Derek's neck. He sniffed quietly while trying to take all of the heat that had been siphoned away when he had to turn around and take the horrid grape flavored medicine. Jackson poked his tongue out and licked at Derek's skin, trying to cover the taste of the grape with the taste and scent of his mate.

It wasn't really working.

He cringed and whined once more.

Derek crooned softly. A small smile covering his lips as he eased back down on the bed and curled around Jackson - the pack following.

"Just sleep momma," Isaac whispered.

Derek nodded. He molded himself around the younger before placing a kiss on Jackson's forehead. "Sleep baby. You'll feel better when you wake up."


End file.
